


Bribery

by switchknitter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony is stranded on a desert island.  Rather than wait for rescue, he prays to Loki.  What he offers in trade for a rescue will be the start of something new for them both.





	Bribery

“I’m sorry, Sir, but my systems seem to be malf-- unc---” And with that, JARVIS went dark.

“JARVIS? JARVIS!!!” The suit was a fucking coffin like this, and Tony was over the Pacific Ocean on his way home from Tokyo. He didn’t want to drown. He _hated_ drowning. It was on his Top 5 Worst Ways to Die list. Worse than being swallowed by Chitauri leviathans, even. Hell, worse than the Sarlaac Pit, although it never made any sense that it would take 1,000 years or whatever to be digested. Surely you’d die in like 5 minutes, right? In which case, why did it matter if--

_Focus, Tony_ , the Pepper who lived in the back of his head said. Right. Focus. There was a spit of land far in the distance, maybe if he veered hard left… He ran through the calculations in his head, and if he positioned his right arm and legs like _so_ then maybe…

“Oof.” Okay, crash landings that fast were _not_ a good idea. Ever. Thank Sagan the suit protected him from breaking anything, although he was going to have a shit-ton of bruises tomorrow. He staggered to his feet and manually released his helmet.

“Okay. Desert island. And here I am without any records.” He kicked a log. A horde of beetles scurried out from underneath it. “Ew.” Tony quickly backed away.

He found a large palm tree without any creepy-crawlies he could see, and took off the suit. Doing it without a gantry sucked, and he was sweating by the time he got it off. In his pants pocket was the whole reason he went through the trouble: his phone.

It was dead too. Tony must have hit some kind of super-strong EMP or something. But he had no idea what could have taken out his suit. Fuck.

Someone would notice he was missing soon enough, and the JARVIS back home would have known the suit’s last location. So theoretically someone would find him reasonably quickly. But Tony was impatient, and already thirsty. He wondering if Thor’s creepy watcher guy would listen if Tony called out to him. What the hell was the guy’s name? High-something? Fuck.

Wait. Loki. They weren’t friends or anything, but Tony was pretty sure Loki liked him. At least, when Loki wasn’t trying to turn him into a barrel of monkeys or whatever. And Tony definitely liked Loki. Those long legs, those green eyes… Yeah. Tony liked Loki a lot. _Focus, Tony_. “Right, Pepper. You may be my ex-girlfriend, but you’re still pretty smart.”

So Loki was always going on and on about he was a god, right? So could he hear prayers? Tony was filthy rich, surely he could come up with a worthwhile bribe. He decided to be traditional and get down on his knees. His very bruised knees, ow. Feeling ridiculous, he began to pray.

“Our Loki, who art in Manhattan…” No. Have to be serious. He closed his eyes. “Hey Loki. It’s Tony Stark. I desperately need your help and will do pretty much anything in return if you come find me and take me and my suit home safe and sound. Amen.”

Tony opened his eyes. A rather large rat was watching him. And it had friends. Oh fuck. “Loki please help please help I HATE rats--”

And then Loki was there, sinking the pointy tip of a staff through the rat. Its buddies all squeaked angrily as they ran off, and Tony watched the death throes of the impaled rat until the ugly beast stopped moving.

“You called, Stark?” Loki sounded amused. Tony looked up from the rat corpse to see the god of mischief smirking at him.

“Hi! I’d like my three wishes now,” Tony said brightly, trying to hide how fucking relieved he was.

Loki snorted derisively. “I am not a genie.” He shook the rat from the staff and stepped forward into Tony’s space. “So tell me: what did you mean by ‘pretty much anything’?” Loki’s voice dropped to a soft, menacing purr that did _things_ to Tony. “Did you plan to offer me money? Technology?” He traced his fingers over Tony’s jaw. “I have no need of such things.”

“Me,” Tony replied, then realized what he’d said. Yeah, okay. He wasn’t gonna take that back. “You can do anything you want to me, as long as you return me and the suit home unharmed.”

Loki leaned in and mouthed lightly at Tony’s jugular, a cat toying with its prey. “And if I wanted to bind you on your knees and force you to swallow my cock, would you do it? Would you spread your legs for me, let me fuck your gorgeous ass?”

Tony swallowed thickly. “Yes. All of that. _Please_.”

Loki stood upright, smiling with pleasure, eyes dark with lust. “Begging already, Stark? But we haven’t even started.” He snapped his fingers, and they were in Tony’s bedroom. The suit was over by the wall, Tony checked. “Undress for me,” Loki ordered.

Tony peeled off his clothes, tossing them to the side of the room. He was nervous about Loki seeing the reactor, but he wasn’t going to argue with the god who’d just saved him from the mother of all rats.

But Loki wasn’t looking at the reactor. He was eyeing the bruises littering Tony’s body. “Tsk. I won’t play with a broken toy,” Loki said. “Lay down, face up.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Tony asked, a little nervous. (Okay, a lot nervous.)

Loki rolled his eyes. “Heal you, idiot.”

“Oh.” Tony laid down. He could handle a little healing. Right?

Loki sat on the bed beside him and put his hand on Tony’s sternum. “This may feel odd.” And then Tony felt like he was being electrocuted, but in a good way. He let out a moan of pleasure, letting the waves of magical current wash over him.

All too soon it was done. Tony felt a decade younger. Hell, he wasn’t even thirsty anymore.

He was also really, really horny.

Loki grinned and ran his hand over Tony’s very stiff dick. “Liked that, did you?”

“Fuck yes.” Tony thrust up into Loki’s hand.

“Not yet, pet.” Loki took his hand away. So cruel. “I would have you on your knees, now.”

Tony whined, but got off the bed and knelt. Instantly, green ropes appeared from nowhere and wrapped themselves around his body.

Loki undid his ridiculously complicated pants to reveal that a) he went commando, b) he was as into this as Tony was, and c) he was hung like a goddamn horse. He moved so his cock was near Tony’s mouth. “Snap your fingers if this gets to be too much, pet.” And with that, he took a firm handful of Tony’s hair and guided his mouth to his dick. “Open.”

Tony obediently opened his mouth, and Loki gently slid in a few inches. It was a stretch for Tony, and his jaw was going to hurt like hell, but Loki tasted spicy and sweet and Tony wanted more.

Loki began thrusting shallowly into Tony’s mouth, using him for his own pleasure, yet careful not to hurt Tony. Tony was grateful for that. He tried to keep his teeth out of the way and press his tongue up to give a little more friction, but other than that there was nothing he could do but be used. And he found that he liked it. Really, _really_ liked it. How come he never noticed this submissive streak before? Was it just a Loki thing?

And then Loki was pushing in a little deeper, not quite enough to trigger Tony’s gag reflex but enough to make him pay attention to every little movement. He jaw already ached, but Loki was moving faster, swearing in a foreign language under his breath and telling Tony what a good boy he was, such a good little pet. 

When Loki came, he was nearly silent. His come tasted bittersweet, like molasses but not, and Tony drank it down.

“So good for me, my mortal,” Loki panted, smiling. Tony felt a warm glow in his chest he didn’t want to think about too hard.

“Now,” Loki said, lifting Tony from the floor and putting him, still bound, face-down on the bed. “I will take the rest of your promise.” He propped Tony’s torso up with a pillow so he could breathe, then moved behind him. Tony was surprised by how considerate the god was being, but then two of Loki’s fingers slid into him and Tony was too distracted to think anymore.

Loki made sure Tony was well-coated with lube, and then withdrew his fingers. Tony whined, but then the head of that enormous dick was breaching his ass and he whimpered. “Ssh, pet. You can take it. That’s my good boy.” Tony relaxed at that, at least as much as he was able, and Loki slid all the way home.

When he stayed still, Tony nearly cried from need. He bucked against the ropes that held him, but Loki put one hand firmly on his back. It was enough to pin him motionless. “Tell me how much you need this, pet.”

“Please, Loki, please fuck me, I need it, I’ll be your good boy, please!”

“Oh, Tony.” Tony felt a light kiss on his shoulder as Loki bent over him. “You are a delight. Tell me I am your god and I will give you what you need.”

“Yes, my god, Loki, I prayed to you even, my god, please, please fuck me!”

“You did pray to me,” Loki replied, beginning to thrust slowly, shallowly. “I am the only god you pray to, am I not?”

“You are, you are! Please, Loki, my god, please!”

“Only I can give you what you need. Are you ready, my pet?”

Tony was ready to cry, he was so turned on. “Yes, my god! Please?”

Loki began to fuck him, hard and fast, just the way Tony wanted. He groaned with pleasure and took everything Loki gave him, even when it felt like too much. He was there for Loki’s pleasure, and Loki would give him the release he needed so desperately. He was babbling, he didn’t know what, begging to come, begging for more.

Finally, _finally_ , Loki reached a slick hand around to stroke Tony’s cock, and Tony was gone. He came harder than he ever had in his life, stuffed full of _Loki_ , no thoughts in his head other than his god and the pleasure that ripped through him.

When he came back down to Earth, Loki was pulling out and Tony felt the wetness of the come he’d left behind. The ropes vanished, and Tony went completely limp.

“Such a good boy for me,” Loki said softly, rearranging them on the bed so Tony was in his arms with his head on Loki’s chest. “I had not imagined I would enjoy you this much. You had fun, didn’t you pet?”

Tony made a noise of assent. He was too drained to talk.

“I would like to do this again soon, if you’re willing,” Loki continued. “An ongoing arrangement, if you like.”

Tony made another noise that would have been enthusiastic consent if he’d had the energy.

Loki chuckled. “Sleep now, pet. The night is still young, and I have plans for you.”

Tony just smiled sleepily. _Best bribe ever_.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't sleep. Also, the original working title for this story was "Desert Island Dicks." Because it made me laugh.


End file.
